


Dawn Of Motherhood

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Babies, Canon, Catradora is CANON, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Married Life, Nervous Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora finds out she's pregnant. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	Dawn Of Motherhood

Adora was used to being sick. She remembered the time she caught a rather nasty virus as a child in the Fright Zone, being bedridden for over a week. She'd gotten sick many times since then and now, it seemed she was under the weather once more. However this time it was different.

When it had started, Adora had thought she was just something that was going around Brightmoon. She'd also been to a lot of alien planets over the years and she'd probably picked up some illness from any of them. It was bound to happen sooner or later. She was feeling rough and throwing up constantly.

Catra was naturally concerned, she was her wife after all. However, when Adora went to ask Glimmer and Perfuma for help... what she got was quite a surprise. It was something she had never considered, something she'd always thought about... yet didn't know if it would actually happen.

The words even leaving Glimmers mouth after she'd cast a spell to help diagnose Adora's condition were ones she hadn't even considered. And yet, Glimmer spoke with absolute certainty. The Queen had spent years now perfecting her magic, she wasn't going to get anything wrong.

Adora... was pregnant.

"WHAT?!" Adora exclaimed. Her heart raced in her chest and sweat dripped from her brow.

Glimmer nodded, feeling her belly. "Yeah... I can feel something in there all right... And it's definitely not that chocolate cake we snuck from the kitchens the other night." She beamed. "You're really gonna have a baby, Adora."

Adora blushed. "I... I... I don't know what to say."

"Well, I think congratulations are in order!" Perfuma cheered, glowing with just as much radiance as Glimmer. She grabbed Adora's hands and stared widely into her eyes, holding those hands firmly and gently in her own. "You'll be an amazing mother, Adora!"

Glimmer grinned. "Yeah. Pretty soon, we're gonna have a little She-Ra running around here."

Perfuma giggled. "Or a little Catra. Oh, I can just imagine seeing a little kitten in yours and Catra's arms!"

"Yeah..." Adora said, drifting off a bit.

Glimmer noticed how Adora's voice had trailed off. She then realised how scary this must have been for her, especially since life in the Horde hadn't exactly trained her for this. This was a lot for her to take in. She put a hand on Adora's shoulder, smiling at her.

"You'll be a good mom, Adora," Glimmer assured her.

The blonde looked back at her, smiling for a moment before looking down again.

"I'm not saying I won't be," Adora admitted. "I just... worry how Catra's gonna take it."

"Did she want kids?"

One one hand Adora knew that Catra would be an amazing mother. She'd noticed how over the years she'd helped out at various orphanages across Etheria, playing with the young children and taking care of them. She did it mainly because she never wanted a child to grow up as she and Adora had done.

But on the other hand, Adora also knew that having children was a big responsibility. She could handle it easily, but Catra... there were still many issues and personal demons of her own she had to deal with. Would having a child only add further stress to her life?

"I... I think so," Adora replied. "We talked about it a few times, but Catra said she only wanted kids when she was ready... and I'm worried she's not ready."

Glimmer and Perfuma both smiled reassuringly.

"She will be fine," Perfuma insisted. "I'm sure she'll be over the moon."

"Yeah, I think you just might be overthinking things again," Glimmer stated. "I mean... it wouldn't exactly be the first time you put the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Adora took a deep breath. Her friends were right. She was She-Ra, she'd saved Etheria from Horde Prime, she'd won the heart of Catra. She could handle having a baby, and raising that child with Catra. She nodded, feeling a lot more confident.

"Okay, I'll tell her."

"Good luck!" Perfuma encouraged.

With that confidence, Adora headed back to her room. She hoped Catra would be alright with this. But... was there any reason she wouldn't be? The woman she loved was pregnant with her child. It was going to make her just as happy as she'd been when she and Adora had gotten married.

After all these years, was Adora really going to be this worried about Catra? The woman who loved her more than anything else? No, she knew Catra was going to be delighted with the news. There was nothing about her that didn't make Catra happy.

When she got back to her room, she saw Catra sitting in the window, stroking Melog. Catra looked a lot older now, having grown out her hair into a ponytail, yet, Adora still sensed that youthful spirit in both of them. They'd probably been waiting a while for her.

The catgirl beamed as her wife returned. "Adora!" She leapt down and rushed to Adora's side, taking her hands. "Are you alright? Did Sparkles and Perfuma take a look at you?"

"Uh, yes," Adora replied. "I'm... okay."

Catra sighed in relief. "Good, I was worried about you." She led Adora to the bed and they sat down. "So... what did Sparkles and Perfuma say? Did they figure out what was wrong with you?"

Adora blushed. She tried her best to word this carefully. "Well... I'm not sick, that's the main thing."

"Oh that's great," Catra responded. "But umm... did they find out why you've started to redecorate the walls of the bathroom with puke? It's not because of that chocolate cake you stuffed your face with the other night is there? I warned you about that."

"Oh no, definitely not that," Adora insisted. She looked at Catra, feeling a lot more confident. As she tried to find the words, Adora giggled a little, before she blushed more. "Umm... Catra?"

"Hm?"

"I... I found out that..." she took a deep breath. It was now or never. "That we're going to have a baby. I'm... pregnant, Catra."

There was a long, uninterrupted pause as Catra took it all in. Adora's worries rose up again and then... Catra took her hands again, firmly. Her eyes widened, blue and gold spheres gazing at Adora with all the light of the universe filling them.

"You're... pregnant?" Catra asked, sounding a bit excited.

Adora nodded in confirmation. "Yes."

"We're... gonna be moms."

"Great moms."

Catra started to tear up. Adora could feel the catgirl squeeze her hands a little tighter, letting go one of one to rub her eyes. Then she stared at Adora, the tears still pouring out of her cheeks in pure and utter joy. "Oh... Oh wow... we're really gonna have a baby."

"Are you... happy?" Adora wondered, still a little unsure. All of this was still very sudden for both of them.

"Of course I'm happy!" Catra cheered, pulling Adora close. She gave her a deep loving kiss, Adora melting at the touch. As Catra pulled away, she touched foreheads with her wife. "I already told you I wanted kids. Jeez, you are... such an idiot."

"Yeah," Adora admitted, hugging Catra close. "So you've said many times."

Catra caressed Adora's cheek. "So... any ideas for a name?"

xXx

**Author's Note:** Have I said how much I love Catradora? The most perfect thing that has ever happened in this godforsaken year? I have? Many times? Well, I'm saying it again, I LOVE CATRADORA SO MUCH! So, I've got a couple more She-Ra fics to post this week, one of them being this lovely pregnancy fluff I wrote a while back.

See you soon!


End file.
